The Devil's Doll
by LizzieShadows
Summary: He expected a scream, a whimper, a whisper of 'Oh, please don't hurt me' to grate on his ears. What he did not expect was the almost feral growl that escaped the throat that was currently under his hand. "If you are here to harm my girls, I will bury you so far under the ground, the world will explode before they find your body."
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Looking back on it, perhaps instead of wasting his ammo killing a few armed guards, he SHOULD have shot out a few tires. Or stole a damn car. Now, as Joker ran down the street, the chilled wind blowing his jacket back and sending chills up his spine as the sirens sounded in the distance, he could see the error in his planning. He needed to find somewhere to hide, but where? He ran through a neighborhood, ignoring the sound of barking dogs as he leapt over fences. Aha! There was a large, homey looking house isolated on what looked like a large plot of land. There was a business about a block away from it, and a shed behind the house. The driveway was practically the size of a small parking lot, and there was only one tiny car in it. He smirked, and headed for the house, slinking up to the door and pulling out his lock picking kit. He frowned; the lock was electronic? He glared at the keypad, as though his sharp stare would make the numbers press themselves. He sighed, and turned the handle, testing his luck. He damn near let out a loud bark of laughter as the door swung in just a bit. Well! Fancy key pad people left the door unlocked. He walked in and shut the door behind him, looking around at his new surroundings.

The first thing Joker noticed was there was no carpet anywhere. He grumbled, walking as lightly as he could through what appeared to be a sitting room, glaring slightly at the blue and brown color schemed furniture. Did the people that lived here have zero taste? He glanced down a hall at 4 closed doors before entering a large kitchen, connected to a dining room with a table that was set for 8. He raised his eyebrows. Lot of chairs for one measly car. He glanced in the kitchen and noticed a bit later than he would have liked to admit, that the fridge was open. He smirked at the sight of a young woman bent over, halfway in the fridge. His eyes raked over her frame. Dark jeans covered curvy hips and strong looking legs, she wore a black t-shirt, and camo tennis shoes. She was humming to herself, along to quiet music that was playing from her phone on the counter. He stepped a bit closer, listening to the words for a moment while he considered his next action.

" _He's there in the dark, he's there in my heart. He waits in the wings, he's gotta play a part. Trouble is a friend, yeah trouble is a friend of mine."_ her soft voice lilted quietly as she started to stand. Joker chose that moment to act. He grabbed her hip with one hand, jerking her roughly into his hips with a low, barely disguised groan. She gasped as he jerked her upright with his other hand, wrapping his fingers around her throat and squeezing just enough to be felt.

"Well, well. In that case, doll, feel free to call me 'Trouble'." He expected a scream, a whimper, a whisper of 'Oh, please don't hurt me!' to grate on his ears. What he did not expect was the almost feral growl that escaped the throat that was currently under his hand.

"If you are here to harm my girls, I will bury you so far under the ground, the world will explode before they find your body." Joker froze for a moment at her words, hissed out in a sharp, low, and surprisingly steady tone. She was serious. He laughed, the shocked sound falling from his lips before he could stop it.

"Do you, uh, threaten all your attackers like this, beautiful?" he asked her, amusement coloring his words. He felt her grin, _grin!_ , and then answer him calmly.

"I don't make threats that I don't intend on following through with."

"Well, calm down then, tiger. I am not here to hurt you or your, what did you say? Girls? No, no, no. I just need a place to hide until the heat dies down. You and your children are perfectly safe." This time she chuckled, the sound doing funny things to Joker as a shiver crawled down his spine slowly.

"I never said they were children. I said they were my girls." Now he was confused. Was this little slip of a thing playing word games with him?! Didn't she know who he was?

"What are you-?" he started to ask but the sound of wheels down the hall sounded, making her turn her head sharply despite his fingers on her throat. And before he could react, she had reached up, and sunk her fingernails into his wrist, making his grip loosen in shock. Next thing he knew, the little vixen had twisted out of his grip, and actually _shoved_ him into the living room before taking off towards the sound in the hall. He let out another surprised laugh.

"That little…." he murmured, moving to go after her. He froze, however, when a voice he didn't recognize sounded from around the corner.

"Thirsty…" the voice said softly.

"You want water, love?" He heard the girl he had grabbed ask, and his head tilted. Love? Was this voice her significant other? He listened carefully, ducking back around into the living room and peeking into the kitchen as the girl came around the corner, followed by a little older woman, walking with a bright red walker. He felt his eyes widen in shock. Who was this? The girl got a small glass down and filled it with water before handing it to the woman. She glanced at it before giving an almost angry look to the girl.

"No." she said stubbornly, almost like a toddler. Joker felt himself grin; he liked her. The girl sighed exasperatedly, but Joker couldn't help but notice the smile on her lips as well.

"Miss Nancy, there's nothing else I can give you this late at night. You know that."

"Coffee." the woman-Miss Nancy-stated, reaching out as though she were going to grab the girl. The girl gave the older woman her hand, as though this was second nature, and shook her head.

"No, darlin. Coffee for breakfast."

"Ok. Ok, yeah." Miss Nancy said in a happier tone, seemingly placated by this answer. She took a sip of her water and happened to glance over her shoulder.

And made direct eye contact with Joker.

Whatever reaction he was expecting got shot straight to hell when her eyes lit up and a bright smile overtook her features. Joker raised his eyebrows. What twilight zone did he enter when he walked in that door?

"Hi! There you are! There you are, yeah! Hi!" Miss Nancy exclaimed, turning around and wheeling over to him quickly. She grabbed his arm, and Joker had to stop himself from reaching for a blade as the tiny old woman smiled at him. He gave a very small smile back. The girl came walking over quickly, eyes darting between Joker and Miss Nancy, shooting warning looks around her worry. Joker grinned at her; worry was close to fear. And he _liked_ fear.

"What's your name?" Miss Nancy questioned, drawing his gaze.

"J." Joker stated simply, his voice even but slightly confused. Either this little old lady had balls of effin steel, or she had zero clue who he was.

"J? Ok, yeah." she said. Then after a beat. "Coffee for breakfast?" Now Joker frowned; hadn't the girl already answered this?

"Uhm, that's not up to me." he tried to say.

"What?" Miss Nancy asked, gripping his arm. He frowned harder, if that was even possible.

"I don't control the coffee."

"What?"

"You're asking the wrong person for coffee."

"What?"

"Listen, lady, you need to just stop and-"

"Yes, Miss Nancy. Coffee for breakfast." The girl interrupted him, causing his glare to rest on her. Her face flushed and she continued, "Come on, love let's go back to bed."

"Ok." Miss Nancy let go of Joker's arm, and started to head towards the hall. But suddenly she stopped, and turned, facing Joker. "Come on."

"I don't think I'm allowed, there, doll face." He said, not unkindly. There was something clearly wrong with this woman. After a bit of debating with her, it was determined that Joker would walk back with them, if for no other reason to get her to shut the hell up. He trailed behind the two, listening to the girl answer Miss Nancy's repetitive question with a scowl. They stopped in front of the laundry room, where Miss Nancy pointed a bony finger inside at the harsh florescent light.

"Turn the light off."

"No, baby." The girl responded. Nancy insisted two more times before the girl said, "I'm afraid of the dark. I need the light." Joker grinned. She was, was she? He filed that away for future use. She turned into a room with a slightly softer light on, and helped Miss Nancy into bed. After promising the woman again she could have coffee for breakfast she turned off the light and bid her goodnight. She grabbed Joker's jacket sleeve and all but forced him out into the hall. He chuckled.

"Eager to get me alone, gorgeous?"

"Stop with the pet names." She answered firmly. He smirked. Self esteem issues. He could work with that.

"Why? I, uh, don't give false compliments, you know." he let loose a crazed giggle when she ignored him, her blush reaching the back of her neck. She shoved him into the living room, and sighed, collapsing into a chair. He sat next to her, twirling one of his many blades in his fingers.

"You ever going to explain that, uh, _lovely_ woman to me?" she sighed.

"That was Miss Nancy. She's one of the lower functioning residents in this house."

"Residents?" he asked her. She frowned at him.

"Don't you know where you are?" she asked. He slowly shook his head.

"This is an institution for people with developmental disabilities." she told him. He almost laughed. That explained SO MUCH. Joker did grin at her.

"Ah. Well, you see, I'm not here for them. Like I said, I only need a place to hide until the coppers go away. You gonna be able to, uh, _handle_ that, beautiful? Because, I'm not asking." He chuckled as her face flushed and she looked away from him.

"As long as you leave my girls alone, I don't care what you do."

"Bold statement. I could decide to fuck you right here in the living room. What then?" He laughed loudly as her shocked face turned back to look at him, grinning to himself. "I was only kidding, doll. What's your name?" She glared at him.

"Makayla." she murmured.

"Mmmm, Makayla. So, can I hide here, then, Makayla?" Her eyebrows rose.

"Do I have a choice?" She asked rhetorically? He laughed; he was starting to like this girl. She would be the main player in many fun games if he had his say.

"No. No you don't."

 **A/N: I...have zero clue where this came from. I plead temporary insanity lol. But I have the plot outline for the whole story hammered out, so hopefully I can get this out as fast as my other story. Let me know what you guys think!**

 **Lizzie Shadows**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Joker. Was. Bored. He glared at the little woman next to him, who was absorbed in something that resembled a college course online, which she was looking at on a laptop. She studiously ignored him no matter what he did. Laughed randomly, twirled knives, shot hateful looks; she did a whole lot of nothing except staring at that damned screen and type. Until the clock struck 2 am, and she set the laptop down on the seat on the other side of her. She stood to her feet as Joker stared her down, knife in hand, prepared for her to do something crazy like attack him. She barely glanced his way as she walked off down the hall.

"I have to get Miss Nancy up to use the bathroom. Stay out of trouble." she said over her shoulder as she headed off down the hall. Joker growled after her. She was practically ignoring him. And he HATED being ignored. He went to stomp off down the hall after her, when he paused by the laundry room. The light. He giggled to himself as he slipped in the room and turned it off, waiting for Makayla to turn off the light in Nancy's room and journey down the darkness. Right into his arms. Where he would scare the _daylights_ out of her. He heard the light switch flick off in the other room, and could physically feel her pause.

"Son of a bitch." he heard her mutter, before she took a deep breath, and slow footsteps started coming down the hall, his way. He grinned, peeked around the corner, and barely saw her moving. Perfect. He reached out, grabbed her and spun her into the laundry room. Makayla let out a loud squeak as Joker pinned her to the wall, one of his legs moving to slide between hers. One of his hands rested on her throat, and the other held his knife, which he rested against her cheek. He grinned at her as her chest heaved in an effort for her to catch her breath.

"Scare ya, doll?" he whispered. She growled, though Joker wasn't sure if she were growling at him, or at the fact that he scared the piss out of her.

"You're a dick." she finally said. Joker's grin widened; so she was growling at him then. "Could you not find a way to entertain yourself?"

"Uh, no. I have been positively bored since I got here."

"And that's my problem?" she asked angrily as she got her breath back. "There's no law that says it's my job to keep you entertained." Joker glared at her.

"You DO know who I am, don't you?" He whispered, threat evident in his tone.

"Of course I do. I watch the news."

"Then, why, pray tell, do you continue to run your damn _mouth_ off, like I won't kill you? Hmm?" He asked her, pressing into her face with the knife. He felt her smile against the blade.

"Because. I don't particularly CARE if you kill me. In fact, I'm pretty sure you're going to." Joker paused; he hadn't actually thought about it. He was intending on using her to hide him until the heat died down, however long that took. But after? Eh, it was a coin toss. It really depended on how fun she was. And right now, he was still bored.

"I wasn't actually planning on it, sweet cheeks. But now, now I just might." He took notice of her body posture, how tense she was, and how she shook just slightly. He grinned to himself. "You, uh, not scared of me now, are you beautiful?"

"No." She whispered, her voice shaky. "I just don't like the dark."

"What's wrong with the dark?" He teased her in a mocking tone, sliding closer to her. Her breath caught.

"Too many places for something to hide." she answered after a moment's pause, her voice only slightly more steady.

"The only thing hiding in the dark, doll," He leaned forward, and bit her neck, making her jump before he let go to whisper in her ear, "Is me." She groaned softly, and the sound gave Joker pause. Was that exasperation, or arousal? He decided to find out.

"Still scared?" he murmured, pressing his hips into hers. She bucked against him, and he chuckled darkly. Oh, NOW it was fun!

"Yes." she whispered back, and a shiver overtook her frame. "Please…"

"Mmm, please what, Makayla?" He drew out every syllable in her name with a chuckle. "Please let you go? Or please….take you against this wall?" His hips met hers again, and she gasped out a soft moan as she again met him halfway.

"I don't...I'm not sure…." she was stumbling over her words, her breathing heavy, and Joker could feel heat radiating from her. He laughed, and pulled away from her, flicking on the laundry room light to look at her. She was still leaned against the wall, her face flushed. His face paint was on her neck, as was a dark red mark where he bit her. Her lips were open, and heavy pants were escaping through them as she stared at him with wide, dilated eyes. He gave her a sharp grin.

"It's harder to lie in the light, doll." He said in a low tone, before moving back out to the living room area, sprawling into the seat he had vacated in the first place. It took her a full ten minutes before she came back out into the living room. Joker noticed with a smile that she sat a full seat and a half away from him. She refused to look at him, focusing back on her laptop. He glared; that wouldn't do.

"So, why don't you care whether or not I kill you?" he asked her in a saccharine sweet tone, hoping to make her uncomfortable. It worked. Makayla shifted in her seat.

"Why do you care?" she countered, her reply not as fast as she had been before. He shrugged.

"I don't really. But I am curious, doll."

"Yes, well. You may have to continue to be curious." Ah, there was the speedy response time. Joker stood up, and closed the gap between them before sitting down.

"Aww, come on there, Kayla. I thought we were getting...closer to each other there in the laudnry room." He chucked at his own joke. Makayla rolled her eyes.

"It's MAkayla. Not Kayla. And no. You were getting close to me."

"And you LOVED it." He whispered, his low voice making her shiver.

"What will it take to get you to let me finish this? I have a paper due tomorrow, and if I do not finish this, I lose 30% of my grade. And my grade is pretty damn good this year, so I'd like to keep it that way if you don't mind." She sounded almost desperate, which made Joker grin at her.

"Answer my question." he demanded. She groaned.

"I'd rather not."

"Well, perhaps there's something else I could do to occupy my time…" He trailed off, giving her a suggestive smile that set her face aflame.

"I am not having sex with you while I'm at work." she answered firmly.

"How about something else, then?" he asked. She sighed, closed the laptop, and glanced his way.

"Fine. What did you have in mind?"

Joker didn't answer. Instead he covered her lips with his.

It took her about ten seconds to process what was happening before Makayla kissed him back, letting him plunder her mouth with his tongue. Joker noticed with a smile against her lips that she tasted like vanilla, the complete opposite of what he was fairly certain he tasted of. He broke away from her and smirked at her red face and lips covered in red grease paint.

"Now I suppose you can finish your paper." He told her, turning in his seat to focus on the news. She took a few deep breaths before Makayla opened her laptop back up and began typing again.

Her fingers never stopped shaking.

 _ **A/N: Alright, here's chapter 2. I'm not actually positive I know where this story is going anymore lol. But we shall see, won't we? ;)**_

 _ **Thank you to everyone who reviewed chapter 1. Hope you guys enjoy this one!**_

 _ **Lizzie Shadows**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Joker left Makayla alone when she checked on Miss Nancy at 4. He wanted to wait for a more...private setting to rattle her cage some more. He grinned to himself as he thought back on the feeling of her little hips grinding into his. Her gasps. Her groans. Oh, if he got her alone again...the things he would do to that girl. He let out a slightly exasperated sigh. It had been far too long since he had a woman.

Makayla began making breakfast for the house at 5:30 am. Joker slunk into the kitchen to watch her maneuver around the small space with relative ease, and a smile on her face. She occasionally met his intense stare with a questioning look. He gave her a sarcastic smirk in response. Finally, after she had finished making the breakfasts, she faced Joker with a slight glare.

"Ok. Everyone is going to be up soon. Can't you PLEASE go yet?" she pleaded. He chuckled.

"Oh, trust me, I'd like to. But I have seen five damn cop cars out that window in the last hour alone. They are still looking for me. And while Arkam was fun, it's not, uhm, part of the plan." Joker answered with a sharp smile. She groaned.

"Fine. Then, if you must linger around, I must insist that you hide in the backseat of my car."

"Oh, you want me in the backseat, do you?" He gave her a roguish grin, which made her blush.

"Would you just please, go wait in my car for me to get done? The backseat will be more comfortable for you to hide." He nodded, licking his lips as he thought for a moment.

"Fine. But, uh, you better not get any ideas, gorgeous. Tell anybody that I'm there, and uhm, it won't end well for you." He warned. He probably wouldn't mind going back to Arkham. But he wasn't kidding when he said it wasn't part of the plan. And he did SO hate to change those right in the middle when he had a specific goal in mind. Makayla nodded her head.

"Who would believe me? "Hey, officer, the Joker picked the equivalent of a nursing home to hide in, come get him before he continues to harass the little old ladies." Yeah, that'll go well." she sassed him, moving to head down the hallway to get the girls up. Joker chuckled and shook his head, slipping silently out the door as he heard her start knocking on doors and calling to the girls. Joker peaked around the corner before sliding along she shadows beside the cottage in the early morning. He slunk over to her car and slid into the back seat, laying his tall frame across the seat and out of view of the windows. He sighed, and listened to the cars racing around outside. People, on their way to work or school. Eventually sirens would sound. He knew she would call the police. He briefly wondered how long it would take. Would she hesitate because of the moment that they shared in the laundry room? Or would that only make her call faster? Maybe she would tell them not to turn on the sirens, because she wanted him to be caught and not have the chance to run. No sooner did that thought cross his mind than the front door opened. Joker had his knife out in a heartbeat, sitting up just enough to meet Makayla's calm eyes.

"Easy. It's just me. You can go back to resting if you need to. It's a ten minute drive to my apartment." she assured him quietly. Joker frowned in thought, sitting up to sit directly behind her as she started the car, turning on the heat and throwing the car in reverse. She backed out effortlessly, and headed off down the road. Joker reached around the seat and rested his hands on her rib cage. He smirked when he felt her jump, resting his chin on the seat so he could whisper in her ear.

"You didn't call the police?" she shook her head.

"No, I didn't."

"Why?" he breathed out, delighting in her shiver as he slowly moved his hands around to cup the sides of her breasts. She exhaled sharply, goosebumps rising along her skin.

"Because what would be the point? Better to avoid that drama, isn't it?"

"Are you, uh, SURE that's why you didn't call them?" he licked a line along her earlobe, grinning as she held in a groan.

"What else...what else could it be?" she stumbled over her words as Joker ran the tips of his fingers over her breasts.

"Oh...maybe because I get you _soaking wet_ faster than you ever have been before?" Joker whispered, chuckling as this time he did get a moan, and her grip on her steering wheel tightened to the point her knuckles turned white. Her face however, was flushed, and her breath escaped in soft pants.

"That may be the case, but it's not the reason." She told him, turning into the parking lot with a sigh, glancing at him in her mirror. "I'm on the second floor of that building there. Let's go." Joker squeezed her before letting her go, forcing her to take just a couple minutes to breathe before she got out of the car. He followed her out, walking behind her silently as she headed up her stairs and into the apartment. He glanced around the homey space with slight disdain, smirking as she shut and locked the door behind him. She moved to toss her bag she took to work in what Joker assumed was her bedroom. She them kicked off her shoes and moved into the kitchen.

"Are you hungry?" she asked him, opening the refridgerator door, peering in with a slight glare.

"Oh, yes." he growled, grabbing her hips and grinding up on her ass. "But not for anything you've got in that fridge, beautiful."

"Why do you keep insisting on doing this?" she groaned, moving to twist out of his grasp. Joker tightened his grip.

"Not sure what you mean by 'this'." he answered, holding her body firmly against his until he felt her relax just a touch.

"This. Grabbing me. Touching me…." she trailed off as he grabbed her shoulder with one hand, pulling her upper body tighter into him.

"Turning you on? Making you _drip_?" he bit her neck, grinning into her skin. "Making you shake?" He let her go, shrugging as she turned to face him. "Why not? It's fun."

"Not for me." she murmured, rubbing her arm absently. He laughed, doubling over in his hilarity.

"Really? Is that so?" he asked as he calmed down. He shoved her into a cabinet, cupping her through her jeans. "The, uh, HEAT you're giving off tells me otherwise." God, he needed more of her. He didn't know if it was just it had been a long time, or if it was genuine attraction, but he was a man of impulse, and his was SCREAMING for him to take her. She bucked into his hand, groaning.

"Damn it…." Makayla breathed out in a hiss. He smirked.

"Why don't you, uh, stop over THINKING it, beautiful, and just let it happen?"

"Because I can't…" she tangled her fingers in Joker's trench coat, whether she meant to push him away or pull him closer was unclear, but he didn't much care either way. It wasn't going to be enough to stop him. He licked up her throat as she tossed her head back.

"Mmm, you can't _what_ Makayla?" He murmured, his lips pressed against her skin. She trembled.

"I've never...never done this before." Joker froze.

"Never….Makayla, are you…?"

"Yes." she interrupted him, too embarrassed to let him actually say the word. Joker felt something deeply primal erupt in his lower abdomen. He growled, grabbing her by the back of her head and jerked her forward with a low grumble of satisfaction.

"Oh, this will be FUN!" he managed to get out before he pressed his lips heatedly against hers.

 _ **A/N: Ok, so...this is basically turning into my smut outlet. Where will it end, I don't know. I might just end it after they finally do it. Which apparently is coming sooner rather than later, pun not intended. Anyway, hope you enjoy. Will see you next time!**_

 _ **Lizzie Shadows**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Joker's hands were everywhere at once, his mouth never leaving its station on her lips. Her taste was addicting. He kissed her until she let out a small whine, and with a smirk against her lips he pulled away to give her air. She let out a gasping breath that ended in a groan as Joker leaned in and bit her neck. Makayla shuddered.

"My God…" she murmured, clinging to him as though she were about to fall.

"Not. Quite." Joker ground out, licking the bite mark with a low growl. He had to take her. He had to _corrupt_ her. He needed to absolutely ruin her. But that was only the beginning. He didn't know what it was about her, but every male instinct he possessed screamed at him to claim her. Brutally. He held himself back from just tearing her clothes off and slid his hands under her shirt.

"You have. NO idea….what it is you're doing to me, beautiful." He whispered hotly in her ear, groaning as she pressed up against him with a shiver. One of her hands reached up and gently tangled in his hair, and he let out a small groan. He slid one of his hands up her back, playing along her spine, while the other slipped below the waist of her jeans. She bucked into his touch, letting out a breathy moan.

"Joker, please…"

"Mmm, I _like_ it when you BEG, Makayla." He growled in her ear, nipping the lobe gently. "Question is, what are you begging me FOR?"

"Please…" she said again, rational thought and coherent sentences far from her mind as his fingers deftly unsnapped the button on her jeans, slipping past the zipper to rub against her. Her underwear offered very little protection, and a louder moan and desperate shiver caused Joker to chuckle.

"Yes, dear, you've said that. Please….what?" He moved her underwear to the side, running one single fingertip along her achingly slow. "Please touch you? Taste you? Fuck you?" He licked a line down her throat to bite at her collar bone. She shook.

"God, please! Anything, just...oh, God..." Makayla stammered out, desperation that bordered on panic in her voice. Joker chuckled against her skin, sliding a finger inside her.

"I get it. You're about to _cum_ for me, aren't you, little girl?" He felt her walls clamp down on his finger, which got his blood going. He growled out, "Have you ever cum before, Makayla?"

"N-no. Ahh, please…." Makayla was shaking, her back arched, her full lips open to take in as much air as possible. Joker grinned.

"Mmm, sweet little innocent Makayla. About to orgasm for the first time on the fingers of the worst criminal in the city." He laughed, sliding another finger in alongside the first, stretching her slightly. He flicked his fingers back and forth, until suddenly Makayla jumped, a small scream escaping her throat.

"There? Right there?" Joker teased her, moving his fingers over the place that made that scream come out of her throat. "Yes. Come on, Makayla. _Cum for me._ " As though she were merely a powerless puppet, she felt an orgasm erupt from her with blinding intensity. Her legs gave out, forcing her to collapse into Joker's arms. He scooped her up and tossed her roughly onto her bed, grinning at the squeal that his actions produced.

"That, uh, that was ONE. Think I can make you do it again?" he removed his coat, tossing it to the side. He gestured at her clothes with one hand as he unbuttoned his shirt slowly. "Why don't you take those off, hmm?"

Makayla looked up at him like a deer in headlights. Slowly, she slipped her shirt over her head first, shivering from both the sudden change in temperature and the heated look Joker passed over her body. He slid his own shirt off as she unhooked her simple grey bra, tossing it to the floor quickly, squirming in place nervously. Joker growled and pounced; he was not a patient man, and the shy way she stripped out of her clothes was driving him crazier than usual.

"Damn it all, little girl. The things you do to me." He licked around one taut nipple, grinning when she whined. "The things I'll do to you…"

"What...what will you do, Joker?" she asked, her voice thick with arousal. Joker shuddered, _God_ , his name from her lips. That would be the death of him, he was certain. He slipped his fingers in her belt loops as he covered her mouth in a bruising kiss, sliding her already undone pants off her hips. Makayla raised her hips to help him, her own fingers reaching out to unbuckle Joker's belt. He paused; normally his partners were not at all eager to get him out of his clothes. He pulled back, looking at her with a raised eyebrow. She blushed.

"Please, Joker. I need...something….I need more. I need you inside me. My body is aching, and I'm so...so turned on. Please." Her wide, dilated eyes met his, and he couldn't help the wicked grin that overtook his features.

"Well, darling, when you put it like THAT," he said as he reached between them and unbuttoned his pants, pulling them down and kicking them off with his shoes. He smirked at her.

"I really do love it when you beg me, sweet girl." His low voice almost sounded affectionate, which sent an all new set of shivers up Makayla's spine.

"I'm prepared to beg further if it will get you to put it in me." she whined, running her hands shyly over his chest. Joker groaned.

"Fuck, sweetheart. Do that again." He murmured, shivering when her hand traced a particularly nasty scar on his pectoral muscle. He gave a breathy sigh; that scar would always be sensitive due to nerve damage, and feeling her little hands trace it so gently was driving him insane. He threw his head back and growled as a sudden sensation overtook him. He glanced down to see that Makayla had actually leaned up and _licked_ along that scar. He pinned her hands to the mattress and leaned in swiftly, nipping her neck with rough love bites that he soothed with his tongue.

"You, uh, know what they say about being a tease, right?" he whispered hotly in her ear. She bucked her hips up into him.

"Turnabout is fair play, because you've been teasing me relentlessly?" she sassed him back. Joker barked out a laugh, moving her wrists to one hand while he trailed the other down her body slowly.

"You're lucky I don't just tie you up and TEASE you for hours, if that's how you're going to be, beautiful." He growled in warning. Makayla let loose a very desperate whine.

"No, no. Please don't." she begged him, arching into his touch as he _ripped_ her panties from her hips, leaving stinging red marks in their wake.

"First time I've heard those words in this context, gorgeous." he groaned, moving to slide his boxers down just enough for his erection to spring free. Makayla shivered as he traced the head along her soaking wet lips.

"This, um, I'm told, hurts a bit, Makayla." Joker told her, his voice serious but soft. "I'll try to be easy, but I'm, uh, NOT a gentle man."

"It's ok." She assured him, angling her hips and spreading her thighs. Joker licked his lips, committing the sight to memory. "I knew what I was signing up for when I agreed to bring you home."

"Saw this coming, did you?" he teased her, sliding just the tip of his rock hard cock inside her. She groaned, the sound definitely not that of a woman in pain.

"Maybe I was just hopeful." she teased him back, leaning up to kiss along his chest up to his neck. Joker couldn't hold back anymore, he snapped his hips forward, impaling her in one solid thrust. Her shriek was a mix of pain and arousal, and Joker held very still for a few minutes to give her time to adjust properly to his intrusion.

"Damn it all to hell. You feel SO good." he whispered in her ear. She trembled, her little hips moving in miniscule movements that were going to either murder him or cause him to finish embarrassingly soon.

"Best hold tight." He warned her, letting go of her wrists before he began moving in earnest, desperately seeking not only his completion, but hers. He felt her nails sink into his shoulders, and he growled, biting her collar bone sharply. "Easy, beautiful."

"Fuck! Joker, please. Oh, God, don't stop!" Makayla's cries grew louder and increasingly more desperate as Joker sped up the intensity of his thrusts, pounding her hard and fast, loving the way she seemed to almost cling to him inside her.

"Not stopping, little girl. Not stopping until you cum." Makayla shook, her back arched, and Joker smirked against her skin.

"Close! I'm...I'm…."

"Cum NOW, Makayla." Joker demanded harshly of her. Makayla obeyed, screaming her release as her entire body drew tight as a bow string and shook helplessly. Joker followed closely on her heels, erupting inside her with a low grunt that made her body shake as she came down from her high.

They lay together, Joker still buried inside her, panting for air. Joker smirked at her.

"Wanted to do that since I saw you bent over that damn fridge." he told her. She chuckled.

"I'm not going to complain." she answered, stretching slightly with a groan. Joker's smirk widened; she was definitely going to be sore in the morning.

"And why exactly aren't you complaining, Makayla? Take criminals to your home often? Hmm?" His words were light and teasing, but he was genuinely curious. She was handling everything in stride, as though this was an everyday occurrence. Makayla shrugged a bit, groaning as Joker pulled out of her and collapsed beside her.

"I guess I just figured, if you're going to kill me, you would no matter what I do. So, why fight you? Besides, I wouldn't dare risk my girls."

"Ah." Joker leaned in. "But you'll risk you?" Makayla turned to him, leaning in to brush her lips against his lightly.

"I'm already at risk. Every single day." she murmured against his mouth. Joker's eyebrow raised, and he opened his mouth to ask her what the hell that meant.

When a very loud, very angry knock sounded at the door.

 _ **A/N: Ok, so apparently this is going somewhere. Will it be somewhere fun? I don't know lol. It's just kind of running wild. Hopefully somewhere fun. Until next time, my friends!**_

 _ **Lizzie Shadows**_


	5. Chapter 5

"You, uh, _expecting_ someone?" Joker asked in a low growl, sliding his pants on over his hips as he watched her slip on a sports bra and a pair of shorts. How could he have let his guard down like this. Of COURSE she called the cops. He should have known it was only a matter of time. No rest for the wicked and all that jazz. Joker was brought out of his angry musings when another loud knock sounded, this time accompanied by muffled shouts. He raised his eyebrows when Makayla slipped a knife into her hands, flicking it open with expert ease.

"I'm never expecting company." she answered, her voice soft but focused, eyes cutting to the door as scraping sounds came. Joker almost couldn't believe his ears. Were they picking the lock?

"Police officers don't pick locks." he muttered, pausing long enough in his incredulity to hear her scoff and see her roll her beautiful eyes.

"Really?" she asked, hiding behind the corner as she heard the lock disengage. She gave him a pointed look as they attempted to get past the door chain now. "Stay here. From the sounds of things, there's only the one this time, and I can handle it. Don't distract me." Joker would have laughed if he wasn't suddenly distracted once again by the sound of the door opening. Makayla, without even flinching, turned the corner and tossed a knife. He heard a man cuss and then heard Makayla speak in the darkest voice he had ever heard her use.

"You got balls, Don. Or at least, you used to." Don? Joker wracked his brain. Why the hell did that name sound familiar?

"Yeah, they're still there. You got my thigh, girlie. Not my balls." A deep voice with a nasty rasping breath attached to it answered her, a pained laugh escaping the man as he spoke. "Gonna come quietly this time?"

"Going to actually die this time?" she quipped back, and Joker couldn't help but peek around the corner. There was Makayla, squared off next to a man with dark hair and darker eyes, who was sprawled out on the floor. To the other man's-what had she called him, Don?-credit, he did kick the door shut before he struggled to his feet, blood running harshly down his leg. Joker couldn't help but feel a pang of pride. She didn't throw knives at _him_ when they first met.

"I don't die. I do the killing." He answered with a smirk. Joker examined his face for a moment. Yeah, the dick face looked familiar too. Who the fuck was this?

"Whatever you say. Kill all you fucking want. But it'll be a cold day in hell before I go back to him." Makayla spoke firmly, moving into a defensive position. Joker would have commented about how it seemed to be a bit early for that kind of reaction but before he could even think of a proper retort Don lunged, his fist catching the side of her head. Crazy little girl recovered quickly though, and kicked out at his injured leg as she went down. He fell, but fell forward onto Makayla, and they began wrestling on the floor. Joker moved out to lean in the door jam, watching the two roll about and attempt to get the upper hand. Don landed several more hits during the wrestling match. But what amazed him most was the fact that _she_ landed several hits of her own. And they were hard enough that both her knuckles and Don's face were bleeding. _Bet his boss will be pissed,_ Joker thought. Suddenly he let out a laugh that startled the two fighters into stillness. Don's look was one of incredible shock. Makayla's was of incredible irritation.

"Ha ha ha, oh. Mm, I'm sorry, doll. I know you said not to, uh, interrupt. But I finally remembered where I've seen old Donnie boy here." Joker wiped the tears of mirth out of his eyes, stepping forward and squatting down by the two. Don was straddled across Makayla, his weight pinning her down, one hand around her throat, the other supporting himself. Makayla was laid back and looked completely at ease, but that may have been because of the shock of his interruption. Joker reached out suddenly with a sharp glance, trailing his fingers through the blood that was running down her face from a gash across her face, presumably from the ring Don was wearing. Makayla winced and Joker's eyes hardened.

"Who the fuck is this, Kay?" Don asked, clearly his shock had worn off. Makayla gave an exasperated sigh, shooting a glare at Don. Joker raised his eyebrows.

"Is he for real, sugar?"

"He does not joke." Makayla said flatly, cutting her eyes between the two of them. "Ever." Joker laughed again, grabbing Don by his throat and tossing him off of Makayla, who took a deep breath and winced at the sudden removal of his weight. Joker noticed and stopped laughing just as suddenly as he started. He gave her an analytical stare, running a fingertip over her cheek as Don coughed and gasped on the floor where he had landed.

"Did he hurt you, _Makayla_?" The Joker's voice was a dark drawl that sent a shiver along Makayla's spine. Still, she saw this as an opportunity to maybe send a message that she wasn't coming back to the mafia. So she looked at him with wide eyes that she hoped portrayed fear.

"Only a little…" she said in a small voice, batting her eyelashes at him. Joker smirked at her, tapping her cheek with his finger as he did. He knew she was jerking his chain, but it got his blood going all the same, watching her pant softly and not because of HIM. He gave her a brief but mocking sympathetic look, nodding his head.

"I see. Don't you worry, doll. Mr. J will handle it." Joker slunk over to Don, who was struggling to sit up. Joker knelt by Don, grabbing his shirt and slamming him into the wall.

"Don. Don, Don, Don. Donnie boy." Joker leaned in, as though he were sharing a secret. "Now, I normally would look the other way and all, seeing as how I AM in your boss' territory. But, uh, ya see, the girl. Is. _MINE._ And I, do not enjoy sharing." Don began to shake, his wide eyes darting between Joker and Makayla.

"I didn't know, man. I didn't know."

"Shh shh shh. Of COURSE you didn't." Joker shushed him, stroking his hair in mock comfort. "But ya know, you still damaged what belongs to me. And I just want to know one thing: _why_?" Don gave him a sneer.

"I don't ask questions of the boss." He said smoothly. "I just follow orders."

"Ah, I love mindlessness. But there's a problem with it." Joker clenched his shoulder, making Don cry out in pain. "Someone. Has. To. Take. The. _Fall._ " Joker pulled out a knife, running it gently along the side of Don's face, knicking the skin in the process. "And right now, that would be you, Donnie boy."

"Please." Don had the good sense to beg now. "Please, I could get you information. Insider stuff. I've worked as the boss' right hand for years. I know shit." Joker shot a glance at Makayla, who's dark eyes glared daggers at Don.

"He telling the truth?" he asked her in a much softer tone than he used with Don. The man in question moved his pleading stare to her, but she didn't even bother glancing back in his direction.

"Another thing about him. He doesn't lie. And his loyalty lies with the highest bidder." She shot a whithering glare Don's way. "So if dick for brains here says he will gather intel for you, he means it. But be warned, if anyone else ever comes along that he thinks can offer you more, he'll turn on you."

"She's lying!" he hissed, glaring her down. Joker let out a small giggle at her use of the phrase dick for brains, and couldn't quite stop the tingle of admiration as the small woman didn't even flinch at Don's harsh glare. Joker quieted his giggles and glanced at Don.

"She is, huh? Well. I'll give you a chance to prove yourself, Donnie. You, uh, ever turn on me, though, and I'll make whatever you've seen your boss do to someone look like going down the slide at the fucking park. We clear?"

"Yeah, boss. We're real clear." Don said, breathing a slight sigh of relief. Joker grinned.

"Good." he said simply before plunging the knife in Don's shoulder. The man cried out in pain, staring up at Joker with a horrified stare.

"But I said I would help you!"

"Oh, I know." Joker agreed. "I'm just helping you out with your story. Go tell your boss you lost Makayla. Tell him you got jumped. Blame a rival gang, I don't care what you tell him really. But go. And be ready for me when I call you." To Don's credit he didn't ask how Joker would get ahold of him. Simply muttered "Yes, boss." and headed out the door, limping only slightly. Joker grinned after him. Makayla shook her head, arms crossed.

"I give him a month before you skin him alive." she said simply. Joker let out a whoop of laughter, shaking his head as he came to stand next to her.

"You are just full of surprises, doll." he told her, squeezing her shoulder. "You know, one of these days, you'll have to tell me how you got mixed up in, uh, THAT crowd."

"You wanna know?" Makayla asked, glancing at him out of the corner of her eye. "Sure. Sit down. I'll tell you the whole stupid story." So Joker shrugged, crossed the room, collapsed on the couch, and listened.

 _ **A/N: So, I've been gone for a while. But here's chapter 5! Maybe I can get another chapter in sooner. Hope you guys like it!**_

 _ **Lizzie Shadows**_


End file.
